


[Podfic of] Scapulimancy

by knight_tracer



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-06 21:42:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5431850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knight_tracer/pseuds/knight_tracer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Scapulimancy is the practice of divination by use of scapulae (shoulder blades).</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Scapulimancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rhea314 (Rhea)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Scapulimancy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3919630) by [victoria_p (musesfool)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesfool/pseuds/victoria_p). 



> Cover art by akamine_chan

Podfic Length: 16:25  
Download Links: [mp3](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Scapulimancy.mp3) | [m4b](http://knight-tracer.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Scapulimancy.m4b) (right-click, select 'save as') 


End file.
